


Eden's First Day

by pelin19



Series: Fate On The Pendant [2]
Category: Fate On the Pendant - peliny_, Original Work
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bugün, Eden Caleb'in tanrıça Viva'nın meleği olarak eğitiminin ilk günüydü.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eden's First Day

Seçim'den bir sonraki gün, Güneş sanki yeni evlatlarını kucaklarcasına parlıyordu. O evlatlardan biri olan Eden Caleb kendisinden beklenmeyecek bir şekilde sabahın ilk ışıklarıyla uyanmıştı. Bugün, bir melek olarak, daha önemlisi tanrıça Viva'nın meleği olarak eğitiminin ilk günüydü. Tanrıçasını düşündükçe eli istemsiz olarak boynunda mor-pembe ışıklarla parlayan Güneş biçimli kolyesine gitti.  
Seçim anını düşündükçe hala nefesi kesiliyordu. Yıllar boyunca hangi tanrıya seçileceğini düşünüp durmuştu. Küçüklüğünden beri Viva'yı severdi genç kız. Tanrıça'nın hikayesi tam bir peri masalıydı ve Eden'in dünyada masallardan daha çok sevdiği başka bir şey yoktu.

Eden, gözleriyle uyum sağlayan mavi elbisesini giydikten sonra kendini kapıdan dışarı attı. Büyük ihtimalle yanına alması gereken şeylerin bir kısmını unutmuştu ama geç kalan kız olmaktansa unutkan kız olmayı yeğlerdi.  
Bugün ilk defa Tanrıça'nın Baş Meleği Jason'u görecekti. Meleklerin eğitimi genelde Kıdemli Melekler tarafından verilirdi ancak ilk derslere Baş Meleklerin katılması artık gelenek olmuş bir şeydi.  
Her melek, ilk okullarında ortak ve temel dersleri aldıktan sonra Seçim'le birlikte kendi tanrısının güçleriyle paralel dersler almaya başlardı. Eden, derslerini merak ederken takılmamaya dikkat ederek yemyeşil bayırı koşmaya başladı. Sonunda dere kenarındaki tapınağa vardığında nefes nefeseydi.

Mavi gözlü kız, nefesini düzenlemeye çalışırken dikkat çekmemeye çalıştı. O sırada "Merhaba. Güneş'in sıcaklığını ve Ay'ın korumasını kaybetmemeniz dileği ile her birinize merhaba." diyen bir erkek sesiyle kafasını yerden kaldırdı.  
Etraf fısıldaşmalarla kaplanırken, az önce konuşan sarışın adam elini havaya kaldırarak herkesi susturdu.  
"Tahmin edebileceğiniz üzere ben Jason. Ya da tüm diyarın bana hitap ettiği şekliyle Şifacı Jason."

Eden, başmeleği dikkatle izlerken üzerinde hissettiği bakışlarla kafasını yana çevirdi. Bal rengi kabarık saçlarına değişik tüyler ve boncuklar takılı bir kız ve onun ela gözleriyle karşılaştı. Kız ona göz kırptıktan sonra Jason'u işaret ederek önüne döndü. Eden, bir an ne olduğunu anlamasa da dikkatini tekrar konuşan sarışın adama çevirdi.

"Bildiğiniz üzere, tanrıçamız Viva sihrin ve doğanın tanrıçasıdır. Doğa etrafımızda, sihirse hepimizin içinde olan bir güçtür. Önümüzdeki yıllarda bu tapınakta alacağınız eğitimlerle hem içinizdeki sihiri kullanmayı öğrenecek hem de doğanın sihrini keşfedeceksiniz. Yıllar boyu Viva'nın melekleri diyarın en başarılı şifacıları, botanistleri ve büyücüleri olmuşlardır."

Bond - Viva

Jason, bir an sessizliğe bürünüp sözlerinin melekler üzerinde yarattığı etkiyi izlerken içinde bulundukları bütün orman bahar çiçekleri gibi kokmaya başladı. Ağaç dallarına tünemiş olan kuşların şarkılarına derenin akıntısının sesi karışırken bir anda daha önce ortada görülmeyen pembe gül yaprakları ve mor parıltılar Jason'un hemen yanında minik bir girdap oluşturdular. Daha sonra o girdap sakinleşerek Eden'in ve diğer herkesin gözlerini kamaştıran bir ışıkla yerini bir insan formuna bıraktı.

Gözleri hala ışıktan kararmış olan Eden ilk önce kadının "Merhaba." diyen sesini duydu. Ses, daha önce duyduğu hiçbir şeye benzemiyordu. Hayatı boyunca yediği tüm şekerlerden daha tatlı, en kaliteli ipeklerden bile daha yumuşak bir sesti bu.  
"Adım Viviana veya daha yaygın şekliye Viva. Umarım ziyaretimin minik etkileriyle sizi korkutmamışımdır."  
Tüm melekler heyecandan ve şaşkınlıktan tanrıçanın güzel yüzüne bakakalmıştı ancak Jason sessizliği bozarak, "Tanrıçam." diye basını eğerek kadını selamladı.

Tanrıça resimlerinden de güzel, diye düşündü Eden. Yıllardır dört tanrının resmine bakar, acaba bir gün onları gerçekten görebilecek mi diye merak ederdi hep genç kız. Karşısınds duran kadının saçlarının her bir teli Güneş ışığında dövülmüş altın teller gibiydi. Gözleri o kadar maviydi ki, denizleri bile kıskandırabilirler diye düşündü Eden.

Viva, sıcacık bir gülümsemeyle meleğinin selamını yanıtladıktan sonra, "Jason, Seçim törenin başarıya ermiş, tebrik ederim." dedi. Daha sonra tüm ilgisini tekrar önündeki kalabalığa çevirdi tanrıça.

"Öncelikle bu senenin Seçimleri kardeşlerimi ve beni oldukça tatmin etti. Hepinizi tebrik ederim. Aileme katılmanızdan ne kadar mutlu olduğumu anlatamam. Umarım tapınağımda geçireceğiniz süre boyunca öğrendikleriniz hem sizin hem de tüm diyarın yararına olur."

Her bir melek tanrıçayı küçük bir reveransla selamladığında, Viva onlara gülümseyerek konuşmasına devam etti.  
"Ben geldiğim sırada Jason size tapınağı ve eğitiminizi anlatıyordu yanılmıyorsam. Sanırım onun işini yapmasına devam etmeliyim. Sizlerle tanıştığıma çok memnun oldum." Daha sonra, Viva beraberinde geldiği bahar esintileriyle ortalıktan kayboldu.  
Jason, grubu tapınağın içince yönlendirerek onlara etrafı gezdirmeye başladı.  
Eden, hayretle bir sağına bir soluna bakınırken yanına yaklaşan kızı gördü. Jason'un konuşmasının başında gözgöze geldiği kızdı bu.  
"Selam, ben Limra." dedi kız boynundaki Ay kolyesini tutarak.  
Eden, kendini tanıttıktan sonra ikisi birlikte yürümeye devam ettiler. Sessizliği birkaç dakika sonra Limra bozdu.  
"Şifacı mı büyücü mü?"  
Eden bir anda anlamayarak, "Efendim?" dedi.  
Bal rengi saçlı kız bunun üzerine, "Jason'un ne dediğini duydun. Önümüzde yüksek ihtimalle iki yaşam tarzı var. Şifacılık ya da büyücülük. Hangisini istiyorsun?"

Mavi gözlü kız bir süre düşündükten sonra, "Sence bunu düşünmek için biraz erken değil mi?" dediğinde Limra kafasını hayır dercesine iki yana salladı. O kafasını sallayınca saçındaki tüyler ve boncuklar da iki yana sallandı. "Neredeyse tüm ailem kentin en önde gelen şifacıları olarak yıllardır Viva'ya hizmet ediyor. Ancak benim yapmak istediğim bu değil."  
Eden, anladığını mırıldandığında Limra da tekrar sessizleşti.

Taş tapınağın serin koridorunda gezerken Eden önündeki hayatı düşündü. Eğer umduğu gibi olursa uzun bir hayattı bu. Onu nelerin beklediğini bilmiyordu genç kız ancak öğrenmek için sabırsızlanıyordu. Tanrıça Viva'ya seçildiği için tekrar şükretti ve Limra'nın koluna girerek Tanrıçasının tapınağında yürümeye devam etti.


End file.
